


ain't that a kick in the head

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deal With the Devil, F/M, Fluff, Grace Kink, Light BDSM, Maybe - Freeform, Smut, chuck i hate myself, idk - Freeform, loney lucifer, mmmmm gettin that devil dicc, my tags are the only thing thats semi original, of course some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: (intense movie promo music) when the world needs savingits up to youto step up to the plate... and become.... the devils... roomate?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few hours since you and the Winchester brothers cleared out a nest of Demons AND vampires; they were going to 'join forces' so to speak and you were already back on your laptop, looking for another case. The boys were gone on a supply run and you were in your room in the bunker

After not finding squat you rub your eyes and gaze over at your bed from your desk.... oooooooh it looked so comfortable. "fuck it" you mumble, peeling off your jacket and getting onto the bed.

oooh how it felt better than it looked. You lay down and try to get comfortable when you hear a familiar flutter of wings, you assume its Cas or Gabriel but it sounded like it came from INSIDE your room but you see nobody. 

You try to slowly reach under your pillow to grab your angel blade but an invisible force grabs your wrist, then HE manifests

Lucifer

You grit your teeth at his dark blue eyes staring into yours. He reaches under your pillow and pulls out the angel blade. He sucks his teeth  
"you were gunna hurt me?" He says with a big pouty lip  
"What do you want?" you say sharply. Lucifer tilts his head "Well uhhh world domination, your little buddies dead, hmmm"  
You roll your eyes "with ME, jackass. What do you want with ME?"  
Lucifer rolls his eyes in return "what makes you think I want YOU?"  
You look down at his ice cold hand on your wrist, he lets you go and starts picking his nails with the angel blade. You sit up trying to think of any archangel killing weapons you might have.  
"If you try anything all it takes is a snap of my fingers and you'll be all over these walls" He says calmly, still working on his nails "But anyway the reason I'm here is because I wanted to make a deal with you, little lady."  
You scoff "A deal with the devil? no thanks."  
"awww come on I might just have a gold fiddle in it for ya" he says, smiling at you. Your stomach churns and flutters.  
"Oh well in that case" you start off, making Lucifer chuckle "See? that's why I like ya" He says, shifting to sit on your bed  
"You're a great fighter, better than the Losechesters even... cuter too" He uses a knuckle under your chin to lift your head, you jerk your head away from his hand which leads him to raise his hands a little in surrender

"Listen kid I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just want to offer you something."  
"I'm listening"  
"Well as you know with how the world is right now, I am a HUGE part of the problem" he starts "But that can all go away if you say yes to spending 2 months in Hell, with me"

You bust out laughing 

"Hey that hurts" He says, laying back on your bed  
"I'm sorry but I think we haven't met; I mistook you for the big, bad, almighty Satan" You giggle as you look over at his pouty face "Plus how do I know I can trust you"

he sits up quickly "Great question; I have it all written out here" he whips out a 7 foot long contract "to put it simply it'd be like you're Belle in the beginning of beauty and the beast..and who knows maybe you'll fall for the big, bad, beast" He smirks

"if I do this..everyone will be safe?"  
"yes, all the way down to your little woodlen friends my dear Disney princess." 

He was very charming, you had to admit.

"Deal."  
"Perfect" he snaps his fingers and a large feather pen appears, which makes you laugh "oh.. this is just for show. Would you prefer a ballpoint pen from Staples?"  
His voice drips with sarcasm

"Yes" you say with all seriousness just to get on his nerves. But he snaps you one anyway and you sign it 

"Can I at least say goodbye?" You pout to the evil angel

"They'd kill me. It's best you just leave them a detailed note, I don't want to have to kill Gabriel AGAIN"

You agree and soon enough you're in Hell... which looks a lot nicer than expected

You walk down the long corridors with Lucifer, he shows you around and explains everything "But don't go in the west wing. it is FORBIDDEN"

you blink, just staring at him 

"it's uhh... its a Beauty and the Beast quote.." he says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously 

"I never took you for a Disney guy" you say, giving him a smile

"I'm not!" he's getting passionately frustrated "ya see these humans kept saying there are symbols for me in Disney movies so I combed through them and I found NOT ONE"

You laugh a little, finding it odd to find the scariest being in your demension to be so flustered over Disney movies

"Well.. anyway here is where you will be staying" he opens a door to a room that looks exactly like your room in the bunker "I wanted it to feel homey so that you could be more comfortable"  
he coughs nervously "unless.. you'd wanna stay somewhere else"

"No this is perfect. Thank you." all of your instincts tell you not to do what you're about to do but you do it anyway. You get on your tippy toes and kiss Lucifer on the cheek. He smiles

"Dinner will be ready soon. I'll give you a minute to settle in.. not that you really need to but still" He says, his ears red. Guess his vessel can't contain his more human sides  
He shuts the door, leaving you to yourself. You lay back down on your bed and end up taking that nap you were planning on.


	2. Chapter 2

You awaken hours later, You roll over in your bed and notice a little cloche by your door and you remember you're in Hell, literally.

You sit up and rub your eyes then go to the little metal dome on a plate on your floor, there's a note on it "I wasn't sure what you liked but google says this is a food most American humans like"  
you lift the cover and its just a few slices of plain cheese pizza, you shrug. Can't complain; at least he's trying.

After your dinner, which was surprisingly very good. You put on some slippers that look out of place when worn with your day clothes. 

Shuffling out into the hallway you try to find the library you saw earlier but all these doors look the same "fuck it" you say to yourself for the second time today and open one. You find a king sized bed with silk sheets; you figure its Lucifers room going off the large full body mirrors in the room. How the poor bastard loved himself. 

"Can I help you?" a cold breath says behind you, surprise surprise it's Lucifer  
"I was just looking for that gold fiddle you promised me" You say slyly 

He smiles a smile that warms your heart. He may be a toddler having an evil temper tantrum but he was still an angel

"Is this your room?"  
"Yes it is.. want me to show you the bed?" He proposed with a wink, You roll your eyes  
"It looks great" you add, looking around the room  
"What? were you expecting baby heads hanging from the ceiling?" He challenged 

"Yes actually" You step inside and look around some more  
"Okay little miss NOSEY where were you TRYING to go?"

"Well mostly for some entertainment like a library-" you're cut off by Luce "Library?? for entertainment?" he gestures to himself "when you have ME?" 

You laugh a little "I guess finding out where the bathroom and shower are would also be nice"

"How about I make it 10000 times easier for you and put the bathroom IN your room?" He snaps his fingers "Done"

you smile "thank you" Lucifer leans in the doorway and inquires if your dinner was good, "Yes it was great, thank you."

"You're a very appreciate little ape" Lucifer smiles "I appreciate that. It's not often people thank me" 

"Well I do. I especially appreciate you for stopping your reign of terror for a while" 

His blue eyes search your face for a while "I won't quiz ya any longer, go take your shower and do whatever preening you apes do" 

You leave with a nod, heading back to your room you feel his eyes on you but you don't dare look back down the hallway. 

While in the shower you lean your head against the tile wall, whhyyyy are you getting all these emotions from just looking at him? Did he shoot you with Cupid's arrow or some shit?  
No.. you can't think about that right now.. just focus on this amazing water pressure. 

You dry off and put on some pjs. Because of your long nap you're gunna have a hard time going to sleep tonight so you wander back to Lucifers room where you find him watching tv, his door was open so he waves casually at you "May I come in?"  
He pats next to him on his bed, therefore answering your question. 

"What do you need now, bug?" he asks, him calling you bug could be an insult but the way he says it, it sounds more like a nickname.. better than 'ape' you suppose  
"You said you'd entertain me" You smile at the sand blonde devil, who groans "Can I just put on a Disney movie? I'm too tiiirrreedd" he sighs, what tired him? torturing souls all day?

You nod and he puts on a Disney movie, he lays back in bed next to you. You get all curled up, feeling your stomach flutter from being so close to him.  
"May I?" you point to his comforter, he gestures for you to go ahead. He stares at you for a moment, causing your cheeks to blush but you try to take your mind off him by staring at the happily ever after plot unfolding on the TV

His hand reaches over and touches yours, which makes your tummy flip and you light headed "Interesting" he says after a long pause, his thumbs dragging over your hand  
"hm?"  
"Your heart rate increases dramatically when you're near me"

oh no. Jig is up. But you can't let HIM know that "You can't fool me with your honeyed words"

"I wonder.." He says as he sits up, facing you he cups your cheek and gently pulls you towards him, his other hand is on the small of your back and your noses are barely touching, he stares into your eyes 

"Are you falling for the devil?" he asks, tilting his head.  
You're too dazed to answer, all you can focus on is his eyes till he closes them and pulls you closer, your lips meeting.

His kiss is tender but dominant. It lasts for a moment before he lets you go

"Do you wanna know the real reason I brought you here?" he queried "I'm lonely" His voice is soft, like he's ashamed. 

you swallow hard, he's just fucking with you...right?? there is no way LUCIFER can be lonely 

"I still have emotions you know?" his somber voice is making you fall harder

"May I spend the night here tonight?" you whisper, Lucifer kisses your forehead "Of course, bug. I have some plans tomorrow anyway and I kinda wanted you to come with me so get some sleep."

You both get cozy under the comforter and Lucifer loses that confidence he usually has, You slowly scoot into his arms and bury your face in his chest, his breaths are shallow. 

"You're not going to make it harder for me if you breathe normally" You explain, looking up at the 'scary' man with his arms around you; he takes deep breaths and you both relax more and more. 

It was very weird to see Lucifer in such a vulnerable state, but you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyy this is a legit chapter this time and not me freaking out over my laptop being an ass, all my inspiration and drive comes to me at 2 a.m. so thanks for baring with me, guys.
> 
> also Lucifer is basically the embodiment of Queens song "somebody to love"

You awaken to a calloused hand on your arm, rubbing up and down gently. "Bug, its time to wake up. I let you sleep in an extra 10 minutes so wakey" Lucifer says to you. You sit up and stretch  
"what are we doing today?"  
"well first we have to meet up with some crossroads demons and discuss some stuff and uggggghh that could take forever with how they LOVE to go on and on and on" Lucifers frustration is adorable  
"Oh, and y/n we need to go over some rules and boundaries" His icey blue eyes stare back seriously into yours, then he snaps out of it "Okay so how should we dress you..hmmmm.."  
Lucifer ponders for a moment then helps you to your feet, positioning you in the center of the room and he circles you like a vulture

"who knew the devil was a fashionista" You giggle, Lucifer stands in front of you, giving you a serious stare before shifting his weight to one foot and putting his hand on his hip "Bitch you know it" he says with a tone so sassy and fierce it'd put RuPaul to shame. You start laughing and he smiles at you. A genuine, warm smile.

"Alrighty so how about this?" He snaps his fingers

 

 

Lucifer clasps his hands together at how adorable you look 

you look down at your outfit then up at him. "I'm literally a mass murderer and you're dressing me like I belong in a Melanie Martinez music video"

Lucifer pinches your cheek "I know, its to make you less threatening" He kisses your forehead "now lets go.. and can you please smile?"

 

 

You roll your eyes but smile, not by force but because he's a freakin dork; an adorable, evil dork.

 

He leads you down into the hallway, you try to make a mental note of the route but it's nearly impossible. Eventually he opens a door that's a room full of demons, he reaches back and takes a tight hold of your hand, knowing that the monsters in this room hold no moral values. 

 

He pulls you closer to him, looping an arm around your hips. When he get to his throne in the apparent throne room he pulls you into his lap. You sit down shyly and modestly on the edge of his knee. He growls a little and grabs your hips and pulls you so your ass is exactly on his sex. That's when you realize, Lucifer didn't dress you with very ...covering panties so you close your knees tightly together, tucking your skirt between your thighs just to be careful. 

Lucifer drags his fingernails up and down your back, giving you chills as demon after demon came complaining; it was nice that Lucifer listened...or at least pretended to. As the time droned by you laid your head back onto Lucifer's shoulder where he slowly ran his fingers through your hair. 'holy fuck this could send me snoring in 10 minutes tops' you think to yourself.

You hear your devil exhale slightly through his nose, like a baby laugh, continuing his bewitching fingers gently dragging...

 

after about an hour and a half the demons were finally done and they left the room. You go to stand up but Lucifer wraps an arm around your stomach and pulls you back into his lap, where he moves your hair away from the ear closest to him where he kisses your neck multiple times while saying "You're getting used to being around me and I wanna hear your blood pumping again" He says in your ear as gently as his fingertips were on your skin just minutes ago

his hand reaches up and grabs a handful of your hair, just when you think you can't blush anymore..well there you were. Turning redder and redder by the second. 

 

he nips at your neck and keeps kissing as his hand that isn't entangled in your hair slowly travels down to your skirt. You don't want him to stop. You reach your hand up and cup his cheek, turning your head and your lips meet. His kiss isn't as gentle as his fingers going south are. They're slowly lifting your skirt up, you grind your hips a little hoping he'd hurry up. He parts his lips from yours "Don't rush me"

You look into his mesmerizing blue eyes "Yes, sir" Your voice soft, he kisses your cheek "Good girl, you've passed your first test. Keep being good and I might reward you later tonight" 

He lets go of your hair and puts your skirt back down. Your tummy rumbles 

Lucifer facepalms "I forgot you guys need food, why didn't you remind me earlier?"  

"Sorry, had a bit of adrenaline, had no idea I was hungry."

You stand up so that Lucifer can get up "I have a kitchen I never use, follow me, little bug."

He leads you and you're like a puppy on his heels, You both get to double doors where Lucifer opens and olds the door for you, you smile "Thank you" as you walk past him he lands a hard, fast hand on your ass then gives a little squeeze. 

You yelp a little and Lucifer chuckles and follows you inside. 

 

A long medieval seeming dining hall lays before you with a HUGE chandelier that resembles an upside down tree, you cover your mouth in awe, Lucifer brushes past you while you try to compose yourself. 

"What'll ya have?" Luci asks, hand raised and primed for snappin' 

 

* * *

 

Lucifer eyed you while you ate your brunch, making you a little self conscious but oh well, you'll live. 

 

He keeps staring even after you're finished "Can I help you? You ask, trying to sound sassy but not too sassy. "Yes" He starts "We can finally go over your new rules"

 

Lucifer snaps his fingers and right before your eyes a large whiteboard appears with the words "[y/n]'s rules" 

Below it, it says: 

  1. DO NOT backtalk unless we are being playful
  2. DO NOT interact with demons unless given permission, I trust you but not them.
  3. DO NOT skip meals
  4. DO NOT hurt yourself or others here unless threatened
  5. IF ANY of these SIMPLE rules are broken, you WILL be punished.



 

When you finish reading the rules you look up at still staring Lucifer "any questions?" 

You shake your head no, Lucifer raises his hand to his ear "excuse me?"

 

"no, sir" you say firmly, making sure he hears you. He smiles in approval, "also, I wouldn't count it as a rule but it's highly suggested you don't go into any rooms that you're unsure of what's on the other side" 

"Yes, sir" 

"you're very obedient. I like that.. a lot. So far you're on the right path to getting your reward"

"Thank you....so what now"

"That's up tp yo-" Lucifer is interrupted by a frantic demon running into the room 

"SIR ITS THE WINCHESTERS"


	4. Chapter 4

You and Lucifer exchange glances for a split second, before he slams his hands on the table and stands up. You get up too, Lucifer shoots you a look then waves a finger, his mojo forcing you to sit back down. "Stay" he growls then storms out with the scared demon behind him. 

You wait a moment for him to get out of sight before you get up and silently follow them; A few halls down you hear grunts and sounds of struggle, when you peek around the corner you see Lucifer holding Sam against the wall by his throat, but the worst part is Dean. Bloodied and not moving on the floor, you can't stop your feet as they run to Dean, you drop to your knees and see he's still breathing but choking on his blood, you sit completely and put his head in your lap to help but the tears forming in your eyes make it hard to see

Sam manages your name and he's looking right at you; Lucifer follows his gaze and finally notices you're there. He stops choking Sam but uses his mojo to keep his against the wall. 

"Stop it" You sob, wiping your eyes. Seeing the men you considered your family die is crushing you. 

"Y/N RUN" Sam yells to you, Lucifer pinches the air and slides his hand, like working a zipper and now Sam literally can't open his mouth

"They're trying to break the contract, they were trying to take you away from me" he says sounding confused with your tears, his head slightly tilted  
"You don't need to kill them for fucks sake" You try to explain but your emotions cause your voice to crack

Dean coughs from your now bloodied lap and when you look down you see he's looking down at you. You smile down at him, not wanting him to be sad too. He reaches up tp hold your cheek to see if you're real. 

You look back up to Lucifer "Please let him live, I'll stay longer for 2 months if you want just please don't let him die. Let them go home alive please Lucifer"

Usually he would just snap all three of you into a million pieces but something deep inside him tells him to do what's right.. for you. He snaps his fingers and both brothers are well again, no wounds and Sam falls to the floor from the sudden lack of Lucifer holding him up. 

Dean takes a deep breath then sits up, looking around till his eyes met yours, He practically jumps at you and pulls you into a hug "Christ, kid we thought you were dead."

You smile and hug him back, then gesture for Sam to come over and join. You start crying again but happy tears. 

When Samsquatch joins his large arms practically engulf both of you. You take a deep breath, trying to find a little spot in your brain to save their musky man smell.  
Lucifer leaves the room, angry. 

Sam pulls away first then Dean "Soooo you're ..living with Lucifer?" Sam asks, his puppy eyes search yours. "Yeah I left a note, didn't you see?"  
"we saw but we didn't think it was true" Dean explains, you raise your eyebrows and nod in agreement, because you would've thought the same. "So are you two..ya know?" Dean starts 

You laugh a little "why you wanna watch?" Dean shoves you a little playfully, "but no" you conclude 

"Does he hurt you?" Sam juts, You tilt your head and think for a moment searching your memories "Nope. Never. I mean he hurt me emotionally when I saw you two 'bout to die"

The brothers look at each other then back at you, as if they just passed a mental message. "Is he making you say this? Blink twice if yes" Dean says, completely serious. 

"No Dean he's not making me do anything. It's actually kinda nice here... Not that I don't miss you guys and I am starting to miss hunting but I dunno I actually feel pretty safe here" You shrug your shoulders, not quite sure how to put your feelings into words.

Sam stands then extends a hang to help you stand, once you're all standing you go into another group hug. Which was never something you and the boys did often unless after a near death experience. Both plant brotherly kisses on the top of your head.  
"If you need anything, call Cas. We'll be here to kick some ass if shit hits the fan"

You all share goodbyes. When they leave you go to go back into your room but Lucifer is at your door waiting, leaning on the wall. He does not look happy

"Hey" you say as you enter, he follows you and shuts the door behind him, you go into your bathroom to clean up the left over tears. "You disobeyed me" He says sternly.  
you turn to him giving him a 'bitch are you serious' face "You're joking" 

His eyes grow darker "Absolutely not"

"YOU TRIED TO MURDER MY FAMILY" You yell at him, somehow your body makes more angry tears. His look softens slightly "They were trying to take you"

"GOOD. THATS WHAT FAMILY IS SUPPOSED TO DO." You take a deep breath "But did you see how easily I got the boys to leave peacefully? That was all it fucking took. You didn't HAVE to do the shit you did. I'm glad I didn't listen to you because if I had the only people I love that are still kickin would be fucking DEAD." You were so full of anger you could hardly control it you storm past Lucifer and open your door, you force your expression to turn soft "Please can I just be left alone for a while, I need to cool down" Lucifer walks to the door and kisses your forehead "I'm sorry" he says, despite never saying sorry and meaning it in his entire life he actually does mean it this time. "I do things without thinking. Please come back me room whe- IF you're ever ready to forgive me" He leaves your room and you shut the door. You lay down on your bed, trying to get the image of Dean's near lifeless body out of your mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days go by pretty fast, you're itching to hunt.

The day after your argument with Lucifer you went into his room, his eyes lit up and a smile came across his face... but it disappeared when you told him you were just there to find a library.  
Since then you've spent most of your time there, reading things from mythology and even horror stories to far away lands where their prince charming sweeps them off their feet, not try to kill their family.

You weren't sure how to express your feelings since you had nobody to talk to.

Lucifer still zaps you your meals, sometimes with little notes on them usually telling you to have a great day. Your mind conflicts your anger for him but you also really like him.

At the end of the day you lay back down in your bed, which from how often you're in it you're starting to leave a depression in it. You lay awake for a while, but as you close your eyes a tear rolls and drops onto

 

* * *

 

3rd person Lucifer P.O.V

 

He sits in his room, calm.. till he hears it. Something he's been hearing often for a while. The sound of your tears falling, to her they're silent but to him it sounds like a tidal wave flowing through his ears 

 

"That's it" He says, He's been considering this option for a while but has held off on it in order to not seem helpless but he isn't human enough to help you right now, so, he figures, why not call the only person who knows and loves humans the most second to God himself. 

 

"Gabriel" Lucifer says softly onto angel radio to his brother. "I think there is someone you should meet" 

Gabriel radios back "It better not be your dick with a tiny top hat on it again"

JEEZ YOU DO THAT 6 MILLIONS YEARS AGO AS A JOKE BUT NOBODY WANTS TO LET IT GO.. Lucifer composes himself "No." 

 

"Hey little brother" Gabriel says, poofing behind Lucifer. 

 

* * *

 

Your pov

 

a soft knock raps a your door. You sigh and get up. 

"I'm not sure I'm ready" you call out to who you assume to be Lucifer on the other side of the door "Well  _I'm_ not Lucifer" a semi familiar voice says.

You get up and answer it, it's Gabriel. You had kindof met him a few times but never really talked to him. 

You give him a confused look "Lucifer sent me to help you with whatever is going on in that noggin of yours" He pokes your forehead, You move aside to invite him in. He immediately sits down on your bed 

"So what's goin on?" he says, genuinely curious 

"Lucifer didn't tell you?"

"No he did but I wanna hear your side" 

 

Once you start telling him, words keep coming. Like word vomit you ramble and ramble on and on. Not once did his face falter into boredom. 

Then you started crying, he pulled you into a hug "So are you just now having a problem with him trying to kill the boys?" he says, running his fingers through your hair, sending chills down your spine

"I dunno ... I guess it's because I trusted him ya know? Like to not hurt me and maybe I set my expectations too high for him but when he brought me here he said he wasn't going to hurt them and I guess I believed it" You let the hug loosen and look up at him, his golden honey eyes looking down into your e/c eyes. 

"Well he's really sorry, you know that? He's learning. He only knows HIS emotions; he doesn't understand empathy. I'm not saying what he did was okay or right but he's Lucifer, ya know?" 

"Yeah.."

"...is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" 

You hesitate for a moment, considering your options before an idea pops into your head

"What if I got to go home.. just for a few days! I could go on a hunt and those always help me relax, ironic, I know but it's true" 

Gabriel runs his fingers through his hair then holds onto the back of his neck, sighing. It's a difficult request you know but it really is the best way to help you feel better. 

"I'll try to talk to Lucifer about it" He sighs, getting up and kissing your forehead, you blush as Gabriel leaves the room shutting the door gently behind him. 

 

Sitting on your bed you chew your nails, a habit you've had for a long time despite Sam begging you to stop. As you drift into your memories you hear yelling

"NO. NO ABSOUTELY NOT.  SHE COULD GET KILLED!" Lucifers voice is powerful, shaking the walls slightly even though you're a few rooms down. 

You get angry, who is he to say that. You've been a hunter for as long as you can remember. You get up and march to his room, you don't even bother to knock. When entering you see Gabriels hands up in a lazy surrender while Lucifer is fuming. 

His face calms a little when he sees you but he's still mad "Why hunting? Why can't you just go to the beach to relax like a normal person?!" 

"Because I'm not normal.. Why can't you be like a normal angel and be nice?" 

He glares at you, his eyes glowing red with anger. "fine."

"..what?" you and Gabriel say in sync, both confused by his change of tune

"If you wanna be a big girl then fine, whatever. but three days" he holds up three fingers. 

You break into a smile and hug him, because he could've said no still but he didn't 

He hugs you back "I'll be checking in on you often" 

"I forgive you" you say, then backing up to look at Lucifer 

He can hardly contain himself; he scoops you up andyou wrap your legs around his hips. Gabriel senses whats about to happen and poofs out. 

Lucifer pushes your back against the wall and you both lean in and start kissing

'Why am I doing this?' You think to your self while sucking face with Satan 

"Maybe I put a love potion in your dinner" Lucifer says, leaving your lips, Shrugging his eyebrows a couple times, you start laughing because he's joking...right?

He goes back in kissing you, you kiss back. He grabs your ass and turns around to go lay you down on the bed, kissing down your neck, you moan a little and he smirks against your neck.

You run your fingers though his hair, he shifts himself between your legs and the friction against you slightly wet sex causing you to claw slightly at his back. He grabs your arms and pins them above your head then uses his mojo to keep them there. 

You moan frustratedly, He smiles and sits up and slowly pulls his belt off, causing you to involuntarily bite your lip. He chuckles as he slowly undoes his button up shirt. You look into his eyes, pleading for him to hurry up.

he laughs a little "ookayy" he snaps his fingers and both you and him are reduced to your underwear. You can feel your cheeks growing hot as he eyes your mostly naked body with a half smile. You are embarrassed and a little self conscious, wishing he'd stop looking. His eyes meet yours and his smile fades, hearing your thoughts. "If you want to stop we can"

You hesitate, "No. I want to keep going" you decide. Lucifer is the angel of imperfections, he wont abandon you for yours.

He smiles and leans down to kiss your lips some more, one hand on your lower back and another on one of your exposed breasts. 

He goes down and sucks on your neck, leaving a dark hickey in its wake, you writhe beneath him "please" a soft moans escapes your lips, he shimmies his boxers down and he rubs his sex against your panties. You squirm and he smiles 

"You're so cute, bug." He starts to his lower, down your stomach then he kisses your panties, you shudder and whine impatiently.

He slides them off painfully slowly then kisses your wet lips between your warm thighs. Goosebumps cover your body as he puts your legs over his shoulders. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

To my readers,

Sorry, writing smut isn't really my thing :/  makes me uncomfortable but ill go as far as I can to give you some imagery

______________________________________________________________________________

Lucifer rolls off of you, both of you panting a little, his forehead sweaty. "wow" is all you can muster. Lucifer lays on his side facing you, one arm over your tummy. Youlook over to him and smile. "Guess I can cross off 'fuck the devil' from my bucket list" Lucifer laughs and kisses you.

You roll yourself over to be the little spoon, he plays with your hair "do you still want to go"

You search for the right words "More than anything"

He's somewhat hurt but he understands he can't keep you cooped in here forever, especially not if he wants you to stay forever.

"You should pack your bags" he says, inviting you to get up yet he tightens his arm around your stomach

"Why? all my stuff is still there anyway haha" 

he laughs and facepalms. "I'm sorry I'm kindof out of it right now"

he grabs your ass with one hand then squeezes your boob with the other,then snaps his fingers so your in your typical Winchester clothes, the snaps himself into his own.

"Remember, I'll be popping in on you every now and then, so be a good girl. Gabriel she's ready"

"can't you take me?" you ask  
"no I'm sorry, I'm needed here.. plus I don't know where the bunker is...which reminds me." He places a hand on your chest  
You feel a burning sensation radiating from it, As he removes his hand you see 666 in its place, you give him a look wondering if hes serious, he smiles "It'll help me find you, when you get to the bunker I'll know you're there and safe."

Gabriel poofs in with a soft wing flutter, you roll over and cover Lucifer with kisses before getting up and locking arms with the sweeter angel.       

 

                   ----------------------------------------------------------

 

You arrive at the bunker doors, butterflies fill your stomach despite you've been living here for years. You unlock and enter, inviting Gabe to come in.

"I haven't been back year for a while" he says looking around as he descends the stairs with you, he whistles "still as dusty as I remember"  
you shove him playfully and smile "You know the boys can't clean for shit, they need a girl"

"looks like nobody is home" He mentions as you both wander into the kitchen  
you pull yourself up and sit on the counter and pull out your phone, you text Sam "Guess who (:" and almost immediately you get a call from Dean  
"Y/N??" he says, sounding somewhat scared "Are you okay? where are you?"  
"Hello to you too, Deanie Beanie. I'm at the bunker, I'm fine"  
"He let you go?"  
"No, he's just letting me get a vacation and go hunting"  
You hear Dean scoff, how could hunting ever be considered a vacation?  
"Well we are out getting supplies for hunts right now, we'll be home soon" He says  
"Okay see you soon" you say, then hang up the phone

You hadn't even noticed Gabriel eyeing your darkly marked neck, you cover it with your hand shyly, causing him to snap out of his deep thought  
"Did you two?" he asked  
"You wanna join?" you ask jokingly  
"I dont see why not" he says, sounding serious  
you laugh, brushing it off as a joke

"well I'm gunna go do girly stuff and you go do angel stuff, or loiter here if you want. You know how to work a tv?"

He gives youa bitch are you serious face, you laugh a little "whatever " then head to your room

_____________________________________________________________

After snooping around the boys room and finding nothing much more interesting besides some nudie mags you hear the front door open and shut, as you enter back into the kitchen, both carrying large bags of groceries and ammo, they both seemed determined to get it all in in  one trip. They set their bags down and they dont look happy, leaning one arm on the counter Dean eyes your neck, Sam sniffs nervously and doesn't look at you. 

You blush deeply, very embarrassed. "I uh-" you start but Dean cuts you off "We don't want to hear it" you look away at the ground, kind of regretting coming back. "let me know when there is a hunt" you say then storm off to your room. 

There on your bed you find a troubled Gabriel, expecting you. You glance at him then your eyes go back to the floor where you sit down on the bed next to him "I shouldn't have slept with him" you say. 

Gabriel takes a moment before saying "Do you regret sleeping with him or do you regret the boys seeing the marks"

"...Marks"

"Then dont listen to them, you indulged in some guilty pleasures" He winks and shoves you "And that's not their business" 

You smile "You're right. But I dont think they're mad I had sex I think they're mad it was with Lucifer"

Gabriel thinks for a few painfully silent seconds "What if they didn't know it was with Lucifer" 

You nearly choke on your own saliva "what?? then who?"

"Me."

You ponder on the thought "I dont see why not, might go down better than fucking mr. homicidal maniac"

Gabriel loops an arm around your shoulder "Well then why dont we ...ya know so we aren't lying directly" 

you laugh and push his arm off you "That's a nice thought but im not easy"

"Never said you had to be" He smiles warmly

"But still, I need time" 

Gabriel kisses your forehead "Okay, Gumdrop"

 

 

You decide your little tantrum is over, or well.. your stomach decides it is.

You get up and go to your door, you look over at Gabriel who is still sitting "Well they can't think we're fucking if you dont give me any affection in front of them"

He jumps up "right" 

you both head into the kitchen where Sam is cooking something that smells super good, Sam is making what looks like chicken alfredo, Dean is at the table loading and cleaning all the guns and blades. 

Gabriel moves ahead of you and pulls your chair out for you, you sit as Dean eyes you both suspiciously. Gabriel sits next to you, lazily laying his hand out as an open invitation to hold it, you dont want to be too obvious, the boys would see right through it. "So what's for dinner, Sam?" Dean answers before Sam can process your words, he still glaring "Alfredo." You look around the room, trying to think of something to say to clear the awkwardness and your anxiety. Sam then appears at your side holding plates of your dinner, he half smiles at you, which helps. You all, including Gabriel dig into your dinner

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner you head to your room, Gabriel says he has business to attend to and leaves, you fall face first onto your bed "Oh that was so weeeiirrdd" "Yeah, I was cringing the whole time" Lucifers voice says from next to your bed, you look over at him, certain you hadn't seen him when you came in. He sits on your bed and lays a hand on your cheek "Are you okay?" He asks, his voice suspiciously softer than usual "Yeah" "Good..because I was just wondering, ARE YOU FUCKING GABRIEL" He yells at you, your blood runs cold. "I'm not! I-I just" you stamer to find the words. 

Lucifer shifts his weight onto one foot and crosses his arms, head tilted, awaiting an answer. You take a deep breath "I'm not  _fucking_ Gabriel, its just the boys are giving me shit because of these" you move your hair and even though Lucifer knew they were there hes a little taken back at how dark the hickeys have gotten over the past few hours.

"So I thought they'd be less mean if they thought I was with Gabe" You cross yours arms lightly, going into your metaphorical shell. He notices.

He uncrosses his arms and sighs, pulling you into his cold arms, your head on his chest. "I'm not mad...I get it" 

you sigh contently into him 

"Maybe if they knew what kind of angel you really are they wouldn't be so judgy" you say 

He exhales sharply with a little "ha" 

"I'm serious" You add 

"Okay Bug, maybe tomorrow, but right now all I wanna do is love on ya" He kisses your forehead, scoops you up and lays you down in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are short.. guess I'd rather put in mediocre amount of time into something instead of dedicating my heart into something only to have it be a flop


End file.
